


The Tale of Caturday

by CreativeSweets



Series: Cat Destiny [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Animal Traits, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, cat?yuuri, neko!Yuuri, shapeshifter!Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeSweets/pseuds/CreativeSweets
Summary: Victor wakes up one Saturday expecting his cute black kitty Yuuri to be snuggled next to him.It's definitely not a cat he wakes up next to....Can be read as a stand-alone





	The Tale of Caturday

**Author's Note:**

> As promised: a little spin off feat. our two lovelies.
> 
> This can be read by itself, but if you're looking for fluff then go check out the first part!
> 
> ~~I didn't chose a place where it would fit into the main story so wherever you want to think it would go is good enough.~~
> 
> **EDIT:** This story now takes place before the fourth part of this series.

Victor woke up to the delightful sound of purring. This was one of the many things he loved about having Yuuri curl up next to him at night. He was very thankful the black cat managed to get over his shyness and spend more time with him. Smiling to himself, he rolled on his side and cast about for his shy little one. Only for his hands to touch something that definitely was  _ not  _ a cat. His eyes flash open and—what the  _ fuck?!  _ He moves on autopilot as he scrambled off his bed to get a better look at the very  _ naked  _ person sharing his bed. Victor paused. He didn’t  _ think  _ he had anything to drink last night. Maybe he was still dreaming? There’s no way a person could have...cat ears? And— _ was that a tail?  _ Said offending object twitched and Victor felt his face heat up as it drew attention to certain... _ assets.  _

A sharp scream followed by a rather loud  _ thud  _ sounded out through the apartment and Victor had a vague idea as to what Chris was waking up to. Not a dream then. 

What. 

The. 

Fuck. 

Unfortunately for him, the scream woke up his...cat person? Victor frowned. He’d have to come up with a better name later. What mattered more at the moment was the cat person sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Victor was never one for gambling, but he’d take a shot if it meant he got some answers this morning.

“Yuuri?” He said cautiously.

The figure gracing his bed turned and—oh those eyes were still  _ very  _ pretty. Victor thought he was getting heart palpitations as, apparently  _ Yuuri,  _ cocked his head to one side and responded to him.

“Yes?”

Victor watched in silence as those black ears perched on his head twitched. Victor’s mouth suddenly felt dry as Yuuri stretched his arms above his head and yawned. Victor noticed his slightly larger canines and wondered what else was more cat than person.

“Sorry,” Yuuri mumbled, “I’m not much of a morning person. You know that.”

And Victor did indeed know that. Because apparently his soft, small, unfairly  _ cute  _ cat was now sitting in his bed…and cute would definitely  _ not  _ be a choice word to describe him. But now those honey eyes were staring at him, cat-like in appearance with slits for pupils. It gave him a more dangerous air.

There were more noises filtering in from the hallway that made Yuuri’s head snap towards the door, ears twitching some more. He then pushed the covers off of his lap and Victor blushed and immediately felt some sort of shame, because this was his  _ cat.  _ And it was wholly unfair what that long black tail was doing to him.

It didn’t register to him that he’d been staring until Yuuri started talking.

“Like what you see?” He  _ purred  _ as he pushed his soft hair away from his face.

An inhuman whine sounded out and Victor realized it was himself when a smirk grew on his kitty’s face. He was sure he could fry an egg on his face, it felt so warm. His breath caught as he watched Yuuri stalk forward towards the bed and sprawl seductively on his belly, looking up at him through his eyelashes. Canines poked out from Yuuri’s broad smile. 

There was a little nagging voice in the back of his head that demanded he ask questions, that he should feel a bit more creeped out, that he definitely should  _ not  _ have sex with his cat. But, then again, his cat wasn’t really  _ just  _ a cat, now was it?

It was that thought that compelled Victor to step closer to the bed and stroke over Yuuri’s head, catching his ears as he made his way to stroke along his jaw and under his chin. Yuuri’s eyes closed at this sensation and Victor could feel the vibrations of his purrs.

“I do,” Victor said quietly, like admitting it out loud was a cardinal sin of some sort. Like PETA or the NSA would crawl out of the woodwork and demand he be put through a trial by fire for having such thoughts.

Yuuri’s eyes snapped open at the sound of his voice in surprise before they lowered halfway. He rubbed his chin against Victor’s hand and flicked his tongue out to tease his fingers and— _ wow— _ his tongue was more rough than a human’s. All the blood flowed south and Victor didn’t even know he could get that hard. He licked his lips and, gripping his kitty’s chin and tilting it upward, placed a rather chaste kiss on Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri’s response was immediate. He leaned forward and deepened the kiss. Victor pulled away and noticed Yuuri’s hands white-knuckling the sheets. He chuckled and nudged his kitty a little.

“Lay back,  _ kotyonok. _ ”

A trill sounded from Yuuri as he hastily complied, the tip of his tail twitching as he laid down in the middle of the bed and spread his legs apart. Victor practically ripped his underwear off and groaned as he stroked himself a few times. The motion drew Yuuri’s eyes and he watched them dilate and a little pink tongue to flick out of his mouth. Grinning, Victor pulled out his lube from his nightstand and threw it towards the pillows as he all but launched himself at the vision in front of him. His hands found purchase on the plush curves of Yuuri’s hips as he leaned over and gave him another kiss.

This time the kiss was anything  _ but  _ chaste as tongue and teeth were at war between the two. Victor bit and pulled at his kitty’s lower lip and was satisfied with the pleased shudder and moan he elicited. He dipped his head and went about worshipping the long pale column of skin, sucking marks as he traveled down his throat. He felt lithe fingers weave into his hair and tug slightly, to which he answered by biting down harder before moving further down. One hand came up from where they were rubbing circles over Yuuri’s hips to pinch and tug at a nipple as he covered the other with his mouth. Yuuri keened and Victor felt his back arch as he pushed himself closer. Grinning, Victor switched sides and relished in the little noises coming from Yuuri. They were a combination of purrs, whines, gasps, and moans that Victor was commiting to memory.

Victor slid down further and looked up at kitty cat, soaking in the view. Yuuri’s head was thrown back and pink dusted his cheeks. There were purplish marks trailing from below his left ear down towards his collarbone that made the possessive side of Victor preen. He wrapped a hand around the leaking cock in front of him and watched those honey eyes fly open and a hand leave his head to grip the sheets. 

“The things you do to me…” Victor trailed off as he wrapped his lips around the tip, feeling Yuuri buck up against his grip. He listened to the whine that escaped when Yuuri realized he couldn’t move his hips the way he wanted. Yuuri’s heated gaze turned to him.

_ “Please,”  _ Yuuri started, “ _ Please _ ... _ Vitya!”  _

Victor’s resolve shattered and he took all of him in. Yuuri wailed and Victor could feel the powerful purrs underneath his hands. His hand on Yuuri’s hip wandered towards his ass and he gave a little squeeze. In response a black tail came flying around and hit him in the side of his face. He moved his hand towards the base of Yuuri’s tail and stroked over the top of it. The hand in his hair tightened to the point of bruising and Yuuri came with a loud cry, back arching far off the bed. Victor grinned as he swallowed and stroked him through his orgasm.

Victor smoothed his hands over pale thighs as he lifted them up and folded them. He took in the bright cheeks, the heavy gasps, the half-lidded and glazed over eyes with pride. Placing a kiss on Yuuri’s right ankle he gave another instruction to his kitten.

“Hold your legs up.”

Shaky hands lifted from their death grips on his hair and the sheets to grapple at the back of his knees. Victor hummed his approval as he went about coating his fingers with lube. He watched with rapt attention as he circled the rim with light touches, teasing and spreading the lube around. A high frayed hiss sounded out as his first finger breached the tight muscle. Yuuri’s ears flattened slightly. Victor rubbed circles with his free hand along the exposed side of his thighs.

“Relax,” Victor cooed, “You’re doing so well for me,  _ malysh. _ ”

He started moving his one finger out and then back in when Yuuri’s ears twitched forward. He gently pressed a second finger forward and was rewarded with squirming and loud pants. Smirking, he curled his fingers and a cry spilled from Yuuri as he threw his head back and his cock twitched. He spent his time scissoring his two fingers and alternating strokes against his prostate, leaving Yuuri trembling. By the time Victor pushed a third finger in Yuuri looked a mess; hair pushed away from his face, a light sheen of sweat over his body, and a beautiful flush that extended down his chest.

Victor took a moment to thank whatever higher deities might be listening as he slicked up his cock and guided the tip forward. He held it there until he heard a whine sound out from Yuuri and then he slowly pushed forward, groaning at the tight heat that surrounded him.

“Fuck, Yuuri,” Victor’s eyes fluttered closed and he gripped Yuuri’s hips. He took a moment to collect himself enough to know he wouldn’t come right away before opening his eyes again and watching himself sink slowly in until his hips met flush with Yuuri.

Yuuri’s hands were clenching and unclenching at the back of his knees and Victor tapped them in a silent request and Yuuri let go of his legs and they splayed out to the sides of Victor. He leaned down to exchange heated kisses as he ground his hips forward. Yuuri lightly nipped at his lips and that made Victor  _ growl  _ and pull back only to snap his hips forward. A moan sounded out as Yuuri’s hands flew to grip at his shoulders. He nosed Yuuri’s jaw and started biting his way down the unmarked side of his throat when Yuuri tilted his head to give him more access.

It wasn’t long before Yuuri’s whimpers and gasps turned into moans and whispers of  _ more, Vitya, please.  _ Victor gave Yuuri everything and placed his forehead onto his with their noses barely touching. He stared into caramel eyes as he grunted and brought one hand in between the two of them to grip Yuuri and match his tugs with his hips. He watched as those eyes squeeze closed and eyebrows pinch together as an inhuman trill sounded out and he felt Yuuri tighten impossibly around him as warmth splashed against his hand. With a few more stuttered thrusts he stilled, spilling into Yuuri as he muffled his moan into Yuuri’s mouth with a bruising kiss. 

Pants filled the air as the two came down from their highs. Victor placed one gentle kiss on Yuuri’s mouth before pulling out and flopping down next to him, gathering him up in his arms and lovingly stroking his back and fluffy ears. He placed another kiss on his forehead, relishing in the vibrations of his content kitty’s purrs. Blue met brown and Victor found himself gazing into those cat eyes that caught his attention all the way back when he first noticed them at the shelter.

“Be mine,” Victor whispered, “Forever.”

The cat’s mouth parted in surprise before settling down into a smirk and— _ god  _ why was that so attractive? Victor nearly missed his reply.

“But of course,  _ Vitya, _ ” His raven kitty said seductively, tail coming around to curl around his hip, “Weren’t you the one who took me home?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to see more let me know in the comments! If you wanna see Chris/Phichit POV lemme know that too!
> 
> EDIT: here's my [ tumblr ](https://corgispacesiren.tumblr.com/) if anyone was wondering!


End file.
